Secrets
by bomerbomber
Summary: Neal e Peter estão com algumas dúvidas sobre o tipo de relacionamento que estão tendo. Alguém precisa dar o primeiro passo. Slash/N&P.


_**I see the way he looks at you through the crowd**_

_(Eu vejo o jeito que ele te olha no meio da multidão)_

_**Your eyes say you want to take him somewhere**_

_(Seus olhos dizem que você quer levá-lo em algum lugar)_

_**Where it's not so loud**_

_(Onde não é tão alto)_

_**And I see everyonelse is just dissapear **_

_(E eu vejo todo o resto do mundo desaparecer)_

Peter Burke estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na única vaga que conseguiu achar por perto. Nem tão perto, na verdade. Ele teria que andar um pouco até o restaurante que Neal havia lhe falado na mensagem de texto que o agente do FBI recebera no celular. Apenas o nome do restaurante e o endereço.

Passou o caminho todo se perguntando qual era a porra do problema com aquele _moleque_. Não conseguia passar vinte e quatro horas sem arrumar alguma confusão. E, é claro, quando arrumava, era Peter quem tinha que 'consertar'. Era sempre a última vez, as ameaças de jogar o falsificador de volta na prisão eram constantes, mas o agente estava começando a achar que aquilo não estava mais surtindo efeito. Neal sabia que ele não faria e, no fundo, ele próprio sabia que também não faria.

A passos largos, Peter avistou o restaurante e entrou sem nem dar bom dia para a recepcionista, embora ela insistisse que era necessário ter reservas para estar ali. O agente olhou freneticamente de um lado para outro do restaurante absurdamente caro, em busca dos cabelos castanhos e do par de olhos azuis de Neal Caffrey.

- Senhor, preciso do seu nome. - A recepcionista insistiu. - Tem reservas ou alguém está lhe esperando?

Peter não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Na realidade, ele nem olhou para a moça. Apenas sacou de seu bolso interno do terno bem cortado o distintivo com sua insígnia do FBI e praticamente esfregou no nariz da recepcionista que, resignada, voltou a seu posto sem mais perguntas.

Peter identificou uma mão ao longe, no alto, acenando pra ele. E lá estavam os inconfundíveis olhos azuis e o sorriso jocoso, quase infantil. Por um momento, Peter teve vontade de rir. Ele ajeitou a gravata e andou até a direção da mesa em que Caffrey estava sentado. Teve que admitir que, realmente, Neal parecia ser algum cliente importante. O terno preto, a camisa branca, a gravata estreita e o chapéu ao lado, sobre a mesa.

Peter sentou-se a frente do outro e o encarava com expectativa.

- Então...? - O agente perguntou não entendendo a expressão calma de Caffrey. - O que houve? Em que se meteu agora?

- Eu? - Neal respondeu sem entender. - Em nada, Peter. Você sempre pensa o pior de mim. - Quem não o conhecesse, poderia dizer que ele até estava ofendido.

- Você mandou o local onde estava e não disse do que se tratava... - Peter dizia como se explicasse para uma criança. - Me faz supor que é urgente e está com problemas!

Peter mal tinha acabado de falar e Neal já controlava o clássico sorriso cínico na cara. Aquele, que fazia Peter se irritar, fazia o agente até se perder, desestabilizar e, por vezes, se pegava olhando para a boca do mais novo sem nenhum motivo. Só se dava conta do que estava fazendo quando geralmente o próprio Neal lhe chamava a atenção de volta para a realidade.

_**And it's just you and him**_

_(E é só você e ele)_

_**With your silent speech so clear**_

_(Com seu discurso em silêncio tão claro)_

_**And you're the only one he sees**_

_(E você é o único que ele vê)_

_**You're the only one he needs**_

_(Você é o único que ele precisa)_

- Se disser que estava brincando, você sai algemado daqui. - Peter tinha um estudado tom de ameaça que Neal não levava mais a sério.

- Ok, ok. - Neal recomeçou a falar, com seu sorriso característico. - Eu só queria almoçar com você, Burke... - O mais novo diminuiu o sorriso e falou num tom quase magoado, quase triste, quase choroso.

O agente mordeu o lábio inferior tentando reprimir a vontade de socar aquele _garoto_ bem ali. Ele suspirou, passou as mãos pelo rosto e encarou Neal, que continuava com os olhos mais chantagistas que Burke já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

- Eu estava calmamente na minha casa almoçando com Elizabeth. - Peter recomeçou, mas teve que baixar o olhar, apenas gesticulava olhando para as próprias mãos. - E praticamente saio correndo sem sequer ter a chance de terminar meu prato porque você...

- Por que eu te chamei? - Qualquer um poderia ver que as feições de Neal agora eram de vitória.

- Por que continua fazendo isso? - Peter estava irritado, só que agora era consigo mesmo.

- Ora, por que continua dando certo...? - A resposta do outro foi quase uma pergunta retórica.

- Um dia você vai mesmo estar com problemas e eu não vou aparecer... - Peter disse sério e agora encarava os olhos do outro.

- Eu duvido. - Neal respondeu sério dessa vez. Incrivelmente sereno. Seguro de que Peter estava blefando.

- Fique olhando. - Peter respondeu por sentir-se desafiado.

O agente levantou da mesa e rumou para a saída do restaurante. Neal revirou os olhos enquanto se levantava e apanhava o chapéu, pensando que Peter podia ser uma _drama queen_ de vez em quando e nem se dava conta. O mais jovem passou a seguir o agente porta afora do tal restaurante e, uma vez na rua, Peter passou a andar mais devagar, o que permitiu que Neal o alcançasse. Ele apenas andou ao lado dele sem dizer nada por alguns segundos.

Na cabeça de Peter, a ideia de que o que qualquer pessoa normal faria seria mandar aquele falsificador folgado arrumar algo mais útil que fazer na vida, mas não Peter. Ele apenas deixou Neal andar ao lado dele.

- Me desculpe, Burke... - Neal começou num tom ponderado, mas não estava nem um pouco arrependido. - Se eu soubesse que estava com sua esposa, não iria atrapalhar.

- Como se você nunca fizesse isso, não é? - Peter respondeu ligeiramente sarcástico quando finalmente chegaram até onde o carro de Peter estava estacionado.

Neal não respondeu, apenas fitou o agente andando até a porta do motorista e se preparando para abri-la. No entanto, tal não aconteceu de imediato pois Peter parou subitamente quando viu o mais novo o encarando como se estivesse petrificado.

_**I look into the room but all I see is you**_

_(Eu olho para a sala, mas tudo que eu vejo é você)_

_**You know I'm not complaining because**_

_(Você sabe que eu não estou reclamando porque)_

_**It's a beautiful view**_

_(É uma bela vista)_

- Que foi agora? - Peter perguntou sem entender porque Neal não fazia o óbvio: entrar no carro.

- Eu te interrompo frequentemente? - Caffrey perguntou como se filosofasse. - Por que simplesmente não me liga e pergunta o que há antes de sair correndo de casa?

- Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? - Peter riu um pouco debochado.

- Não, Peter. - Neal agora deu a volta no carro e saiu de onde estava, em frente à porta do caroneiro, e andou na direção de Peter. O que surpreendeu o agente. - Já parou pra pensar no que isso significa?

Peter sentiu que Neal já invadia seu espaço pessoal completamente por estar, de repente, tão perto. Era raro pegar o agente Burke sem uma boa resposta, mas ali realmente não lhe vinha nada em mente. Ele via os olhos azuis de Neal se moverem olhando nos seus, como se buscasse respostas diante daquele silêncio e, de repente, lá estava ele olhando para aquela boca que agora era molhada pela língua do outro que pareceu adivinhar para onde Peter estava olhando, e o fez apenas para provocar.

O mais velho percebeu que não sabia mesmo o porque fazia aquilo o tempo todo. Realmente, ele poderia simplesmente ligar e, tudo bem que ele se preocupasse com seu melhor pesquisador e conhecedor da área para sua profissão, mas ele tinha que reconhecer que Neal tinha razão em chamar atenção pra aquilo. Era... _demais_.

- Você está sob minha responsabilidade. - Peter começou, tentando retomar a postura e cruzou os braços, na defensiva. Pigarreou e continuou. - Não quero que nada aconteça com você e, devido ao seu histórico, é normal que eu ache que está se metendo em roubada.

- É. - Neal disse sem absolutamente nenhuma credibilidade. - Continue tentando se convencer disso. - O mais novo deu um passo pra trás e girou os calcanhares voltando até a porta do carona e entrando em seguida no carro.

Peter tinha esse problema de se deixar afetar por qualquer coisa diferente que Neal dissesse. Não suportava o fato dele se comportar feito um garoto em plena flor da adolescência e, antes que continuasse a realmente pensar no que aquilo vinha significando, entrou no carro e o silêncio era quase absoluto, não fosse por Neal tamborilando os dedos no vidro do seu lado da janela.

Peter ia virar a chave quando parou e apenas recostou-se no banco, olhando ao seu lado o que parecia um menino emburrado porque tiraram seu brinquedo. Mas é claro que ele achava até charmoso o quanto Neal gostava de parecer adulto, usando terno, gravata e um chapéu. Se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo o deixava parecido com um cafetão da máfia... O agente sorriu apenas com um lado da boca.

- Que tal hambúrgueres, Coca-Cola e batatas fritas? - Burke perguntou e viu o sorriso nascer devagar nos lábios do outro.

- Eu preferia a lagosta daquele restaurante e o vinho do... - Neal parou de falar de repente quando viu as feições amigáveis de Peter se transformarem em "estou pronto pra te bater a qualquer segundo". - Certo, certo... McDonald's então. - O mais novo sorriu e Peter finalmente se rendeu ao riso e Neal mal continha a vontade de beijá-lo.

_**One that I have seen in my mind for so long**_

_(Único que tive em minha mente por tanto tempo)_

_**One that haunts me when you're gone**_

_(Único que me assombra quando vai embora)_

_**You're the only one I need **_

_(Você é o único que preciso)_

_**You're the only one I see**_

_(Você é o único que eu vejo)_

_**You're the only one for me**_

_(Você é o único para mim)_

**C**_**affrey**_**&B**_**urke**_

- Você sabe o que eu acho disso. - Mozzie falava serenamente deitado no sofá do quarto de Neal, bebendo vinho. - Não vou ficar repetindo, Caffrey...

- Eu sei, Mozz, mas preciso de um conselho aqui! - Neal estava sem o casaco do terno, andando de um lado para outro, bastante inquieto. - O que eu faço? E eu sei que ele sente o mesmo. - Concluiu categórico.

- Burke é casado... E muito bem casado. - O cientista calvo já começava a ficar impaciente.

- Eu sei! - Neal sentia-se falando com uma parede. - Pare de dizer coisas que eu já sei!

- Se já sabe, por que insiste no erro? - Mozz levantou-se, fazendo Neal parar de andar. - Está confundindo tudo, Neal, e prezo pela sua saúde mental... Esse homem está...

- Bagunçando minha vida, eu já sei disso também! - Caffrey sentia-se num déja vu.

- Então repito: se você já sabe de tudo isso, por que insiste? - Mozz pôs a taça de vinho na mesinha de centro e em seguida pegou seu casaco que havia jogado no sofá. - Saia. Vai pra um bar de solteiros, conheça alguém...

- Você não entende que não tenho vontade de fazer isso... - Caffrey falou enquanto se jogava no sofá, resignado, como se tivesse perdido todas as esperanças.

- Ou vocês resolvem ou... - Mozzie se permitiu achar graça no que diria em seguida. - Bem, você sabe que as pessoas podem explodir quando deixam a tensão sexual muito tempo reprimida... - Ele fingia um tom sério enquanto Neal o fuzilava com o olhar. - Cientificamente provado. - Ele concluiu rindo e deixou o talentoso falsificador sozinho no quarto.

Neal respirou fundo e sentia aquela mesma sensação de obsessão que tinha por Kate. Ele pegou o celular e chamou pelo agente na discagem automática.

_- Neal? _- Caffrey sentia seu coração disparar ao ouvir aquela voz mesmo no telefone.

- Peter... ahn... - De repente ele se deu conta de que nem sabia o porquê tinha ligado. Não se deu ao trabalho nem de pensar numa desculpa. - Que está fazendo?

_- Estou... em casa... Lendo alguns arquivos sobre um caso __em que provavelmente trabalharemos..._ - Neal sentiu a voz do outro um pouco cansada e, de fato, ele até estava. Haviam tido um almoço tranquilo, como sempre, mas agora parecia que uma tensão pairava no ar. E Neal sabia que Peter também notara.

- Posso ir até aí te ajudar. - Neal tinha um raciocínio lógico rápido, então, não era surpresa que ele conseguisse encaixar uma desculpa pronta ali mesmo.

_- Ah se quiser... Acho que talvez você possa ajudar, apesar de não saber se ficaremos com esse caso ainda, talvez... seja transferido pra outra unidade, já que aconteceu na Califórnia. _- Peter fez uma pausa e apenas ouviu Neal respirar do outro lado da linha. _- Mas.. venha..._ - O agente lutou contra seus instintos de dizer não. Ele estava dividido quanto a como se sentia agora na presença do consultor. _- Elizabeth viajou para Boston..._

- Ok, ahn... - Neal sorriu para si mesmo. - Chego aí em alguns minutos. - Ele desligou e Peter fez o mesmo.

De um lado, Neal tinha encontrado a oportunidade que queria para abrir o jogo, até porque já estava óbvio demais. Do outro, Peter agora tinha certeza que não ia se concentrar _mesmo_.

**C**_**affrey**_**&B**_**urke**_

Peter já estava na quarta taça de vinho. Tinha uma sonolência leve e, desde que Neal havia cruzado a porta, eles não haviam mexido em nenhuma lauda dos tais arquivos. Apenas conversaram e beberam. Parecia que as coisas estavam tranquilas... Neal achava que era o vinho.

- Ainda acho que Sara Ellis tem um certo amor platônico por você... - Peter dizia terminando seu vinho.

- E se tinha? - Neal riu passando a língua pelos lábios. Ele olhava Peter mais a vontade, divertindo-se com o jeito um pouco lento de falar do agente.

- Nada. - Peter respondeu recostando-se confortavelmente no sofá e olhando Neal de canto. - Não quer nada com ela, quer?

- E se quiser? - Neal sorriu e sua fala era um sussurro.

- Pare de responder minhas perguntas com outras perguntas. - Peter agora tinha que admitir que não sabia se o vinho o tinha deixado com raciocínio lento ou se era Caffrey mesmo quem estava mexendo com sua mente.

- Está com ciúmes? - Neal na verdade não se sentia nem um pouco culpado de estar se aproveitando da situação.

- Claro que não! - O agente riu e olhou Neal ao seu lado. - Deveria ter?

- Deveria?

- Pare!

Ambos riram e o consultor remexeu-se no bonito sofá branco da casa de Peter e aproveitou para sentar mais perto dele. Burke respirou fundo e quando se virou para encarar Neal novamente, o percebeu tão perto que podia sentir seu cheiro e aqueles olhos azuis profundos eram extremamente ameaçadores daquela distância. Decididos.

- Está tão seguro quanto a mim? - Neal provocou e, no mesmo segundo, arrependeu-se. Agora ele estava oficialmente se aproveitando da situação e, pela expressão de Peter, que continuava sem nenhuma surpresa, ele achou que de fato o agente tinha exagerado no vinho.

- Está sentado no meu sofá e não no dela. - Peter respondeu com a voz rouca. - De que segurança mais eu preciso?

- Uma resposta direta finalmente. - Neal dizia no mesmo tom e ambos não tiravam os olhos um do outro. - Sabe do que estou falando...

- Há alguns dias eu... notei. - Era Peter quem passava a língua pelos lábios agora.

- Por que continua fazendo isso? - Neal se aproximou perigosamente do outro, testando e, pra sua surpresa, Peter não se mexeu.

- Oras, porque continua dando certo...? - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom o qual Neal havia usado mais cedo.

Antes que Peter pudesse observar o sorriso de Caffrey como sempre fazia, se deu conta de que o sorriso se aproximava cada vez mais até que aqueles lábios quentes tocaram os seus. Ele correspondeu o beijo, por instinto no começo. Mas a língua de Caffrey era tão habilidosa quanto suas mãos passeando pelo peito do agente. O beijo começou a acelerar e Peter teve certeza de que aquilo deveria se tratar de imaginação, devia ser o vinho, devia... Não! Não tinha jeito de seus sonhos serem tão reais quanto aquele beijo.

Neal, por sua vez, parecia aos poucos experimentar avançar mais. Ok, Peter estava ligeiramente bêbado e um pouco fora de si e muito provavelmente daria essa desculpa mais tarde, mas Neal definitivamente pagaria qualquer preço pra beijar aquele homem. Ele não deixou de ficar completamente surpreendido por Peter não apenas estar beijando-o, como agora controlava todo o ato.

Caffrey arriscou. E lá se foi o primeiro botão da camisa branca do agente.

E o segundo.

E o terceiro.

Neal tinha uma das mãos tocando diretamente o peito do agente, subindo pelo seu pescoço e cabelos claros. Ele soltou-se devagar da boca de Burke e esperou a próxima reação, mas o agente do FBI apenas permaneceu de olhos fechados como se esperasse por mais. Neal sorriu. Melhor, ele riu baixinho. Peter então abriu os olhos e pareceu acordar pro que estava acontecendo quando viu sua camisa semi aberta.

Por instinto, Neal tirou suas mãos de cima de Peter quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo. O agente apenas deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, sorrindo com apenas um lado da boca e... pegou no sono.


End file.
